La metamorfosis de la rosa
by Ade Mozart
Summary: Recelosa de la prospectiva de desposarse e ignorada por su hermano, Miku se refugia en la figura de un desconocido que cada noche la visita, más jamás puede verle la cara. En sus diversos encuentros él le relata la historia de un cerdo enamorado de una princesa, para más tarde compararse a sí mismo con la bestia que desea convertirse en un príncipe para cortejar a la doncella.


**La metamorfosis de la rosa**

**Por Ade Mozart**

_Disclaimer:_ Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha. El personaje de Miku Hatsune es propiedad de Crypton Inc. y el fanmade Mikuo Hatsune le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.

_Advertencias:_ Historia inspirada en la leyenda de "Cupido y Psique" y el cuento de "La bella y la bestia". Y por último si siguen las pisas que doy sabrán que otro tema se tocará en esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La rosa que ella pidió**

Miku era la hija de un gran señor feudal, amo de extensas propiedades de tierra, numerosos siervos para trabajarlas y nobles de menor rango bajo su dependencia que servían en sus ejércitos. Su familia era descendiente de la casa de Hatsune, siendo su emblema familiar una rosa blanca rodeada de laureles. Surgiendo después de un largo enfrentamiento entre dos casas rivales, cuyos últimos supervivientes optaron por unificar a las dos familias como propaganda de paz hacia el rey, quien empezaba a percibir como una amenaza para su reinado y la estabilidad de su propia casa en el trono, el que ambas familias protagónicas de aquella contienda estuvieran aglomerando más y más aliados en las filas de sus milicias.

Desde una edad demasiado tierna para ser capaz de recordar, Miku había quedado desprovista del calor maternal, al morir su madre a raíz de una extraña enfermedad que le fue drenando la vida poco a poco. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Mikuo, de quien se separó cuando tan sólo contaba con siete años de edad, pues había sido enviado a una escuela donde niños de buena cuna eran instituidos en el arte de la guerra y todos los conocimientos indispensables en la vida de un noble. Pese a todo el periodo transcurrido en que no tuvo contacto con su hermano, tenía muy presentes las memorias compartidas con él, en especial los recuerdos donde Mikuo la acompañaba a recoger rosas al jardín. Y aun después de tantos años recordaba el agradable aroma de las rosas, tan dulce e intenso, que embriagaba sus sentidos, y el color verde vivo que lucía la demás vegetación. Pero el elemento más imponente en sus recuerdos era la presencia de su hermano, opacando la belleza del paisaje meramente con su sonrisa. La efigie de esa sonrisa despertaba en ella un amor puro e infantil, a falta de otro elemento al cual dirigirlo, pues su padre, al estar demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos, había delegado su crianza a su nodriza y maestros. Innegablemente la pérdida de Mikuo comparada con la pérdida de su madre, a la cual jamás conoció más que en relatos contados por terceros, y a la constante ausencia de su padre, dolió mucho más.

La vida de la doncella se reducía a sus clases de lectura y etiqueta, los eventos en los que se le era permitido asistir, aparte de las asistencias a las celebraciones religiosas, y las visitas de huéspedes de gran importancia que su padre solía tener y en las cuales su presencia y el de toda la corte era requerida. Era en esos momentos cuando algún invitado, disculpándose por su atrevimiento de antemano con el señor de la casa, solía comentar sobre la joven dama y su creciente belleza. Miku no era demasiado vanidosa, pero como cualquier mujer no podía evitar sentirse alagada y feliz al saberse agraciada ante las demás. Sin embargo aquellas observaciones atrajeron la atención de su padre hacia su persona por primera vez, evidenciando su proximidad a la edad en que podía estar casadera. Entonces su progenitor empezó a considerar uniones provechosas entre todos los caballeros a su servicio, así de igual manera con otros feudos en los que consecuentemente un matrimonio podría acarrear como resultado un buen convenio. No obstante la empresa se vio obstaculizada por una guerra con un señorío enemigo. Su padre no tuvo opción más que partir a la ofensiva, más no sin antes mandar a por Mikuo para que combatiera a su lado. Ante la perspectiva de ver a su hermano antes de tan crucial batalla, donde ambos, su padre y él, podían perder la vida, hizo que su corazón se regocijara. Más sus esperanzas se vieron opacadas. Padre e hijo se reunieron en el campo de batalla.

En esa terrible temporada, en la cual campesinos fueron llegando al castillo en busca de protección, y la constante presencia de soldados haciendo guardia preparados para un asedio le hacían abrigar una gran angustia en su interior que ni ocupando su mente en el bordado era capaz de excluir de ella, se encontró a sí misma evocando en sueños los recuerdos de su hermano y el jardín de rosas. Uno particularmente la asaltaba con más frecuencia; Mikuo le preguntaba por un regalo que le gustara recibir a su regreso. Estuvo tentada a responder que no deseaba nada salvo su retorno sano y salvo, pero su voz sonaba tan anhelante que terminó por pedirle una simple flor, una rosa roja similar a las que habían en los jardines de su hogar. Él pareció satisfecho con su petición porque rió encantado.

Poco después, en una noche cualquiera, despertó sobresaltada al sentir el atrevido contacto de unas manos acariciándole el rostro. La alcoba estaba en penumbras por lo cual no pudo distinguir la cara del extraño. Atemorizada intento gritar pidiendo auxilio, más el desconocido al percibirla despertar le cubrió la boca rápidamente y con dulces palabras le aseguro que no debía temerle, pues no albergaba intenciones de dañarla, sino todo lo contrario. Más noches sucedieron de igual manera y aunque en un principio la virtud le exigió guardar sus distancias, se encontró a sí misma encandilada por la tierna forma en que el hombre se expresaba. En sus diversos encuentros le platicó sobre historias fantásticas de valientes guerreros que eran hechizados por malvados espíritus y sobre caballeros que vivían múltiples proezas en pos de sus valores y su tierra, pero el cuento que más le emocionó fue el de un cerdo, quién se enamoró de una joven princesa. La bestezuela impulsada por su amor fue al encuentro de la doncella, asegurándole que su verdadera identidad era la de un príncipe hechizado por su propia nana, al rechazarla en sus intentos de seducirlo. La noble damisela quedó conmovida por el relato, pero siendo incapaz de creerle le preguntó el nombre de su patria. Este al no poder dar respuesta, partió desolado, aunque no sin antes asegurar que volvería libre de aquél horripilante aspecto.

— Al final logró su cometido y ambos se habrán desposado, ¿verdad?

— Pues infortunadamente esta historia no tiene un feliz desenlace. Porque el cerdo al final era un cerdo, que un día soñó con ser un príncipe para poder estar con su amada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ese amor lo persiguió hasta el final de sus días. Aunque la princesa también tuvo su final desdichado, porque su padre la obligó a contraer nupcias con un anciano rey, que era tan ruin como una bestia.

— Oh, vaya, triste historia. Aunque el cerdo hubiera encontrado la forma de transformarse en humano, ella igualmente terminaría con un animal. Sin embargo, pienso que el cerdo en verdad era un príncipe, quizá su nana también lo hizo olvidar eso, quiero decir, un ser de tan buenos sentimientos no puede ser una simple bestia.

— Muchas veces la vida no es tan justa como quisiéramos, querida. Por eso muchos se aferran a cualquier cosa para no enloquecer.

Y esa noche su acompañante, antes de retirarse, se despidió tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su larga melena aguamarina para luego depositar un beso en él. La palabra querida flotaba en el ambiente, como avecillas revoloteando en su cabeza. Aquél gesto tan atrevido de parte de él le dejo abrumada, pues de alguna extraña forma le producía placer asimismo como despertaba en ella aprensión.

Si bien no mucho después mensajeros empezaron a llegar con las noticias de la victoria, las celebraciones para Miku se vieron mermadas por el deceso de su progenitor. Los datos sobre el estado de su hermano eran confusos, pues se decía que había sido herido y aún no se encontraba en condiciones de viajar. También se confirmó que el cuerpo de su padre había sido enterrado en el campo de batalla como, según quienes le informaron, él mismo pidió antes de perecer.

Una semana después de que aquello aconteciera los caballeros que participaron en la cruzada retornaron por fin, siendo recibidos como sólo héroes de su calibre eran merecedores; con grandes banquetes que rebosaban de vino y de las más variadas carnes, y baños calientes dados por jóvenes doncellas. Más para ella lo único que llegó fue una carta en nombre de su hermano. El escrito decía así:

"_La victoria también ha traído consigo tristeza. Esta noche muchos dormirán sin un padre o sin un hijo. Miku, debes ser un ejemplo para aquellas mujeres que viven tal tragedia, debes mantenerte fuerte y no permitir que te vean flaquear. Yo igualmente tomaré parte en las labores como sucesor de nuestro difunto padre. Recuerda que nuestra casa nunca debe caer, sino ser la más grande en toda la tierra. Muchos otros nobles nos ven con ojos celosos y desean lo que por derecho es nuestro."_

Esa carta era lo primero que recibía de su parte después de tantos años, y luego de leerla se quedó boquiabierta. Pero hizo como ahí decía, se presentó con una imagen pulcra ante todos, asegurándoles que ahora todo estaba bien, que su hermano, como el nuevo terrateniente, echaría las cosas a andar de la forma correcta. Sin embargo internamente se sintió defraudada, sola y miserable. Era como si se hubiera convertido en la última cosa en la mente de su hermano, ese hermano que ella adoraba por sobre todo. ¡Por Dios, acababa de perder a su padre y ahora Mikuo era su único familiar vivo! Quería llorar en su hombro, tener su apoyo moral, que le contagiara de su fortaleza. No sentirse como un adorno que a pesar de ser de gran valor muchas veces se queda olvidado, pues hay muchos otros que de igual manera llaman la atención.

La joven comenzó a enfermarse de tristeza. Su corazón anhelaba los viejos tiempos cuando Mikuo era una constante en su vida y no sólo una persistente sombra. Ahora ni siquiera podría ser capaz de reconocer el rostro de su hermano. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, se dio cuenta de cuanto se habían distanciado sus caminos. No tenía conocimiento de cómo había sido la vida de Mikuo tras su partida. ¿Su carácter seguiría siendo el mismo? ¿El día en que se reunieran de nuevo, podría ver a su hermano en aquél hombre frente suyo, o contrariamente, vería a un total desconocido?

Revivió como anteriormente Mikuo siempre hacia grandes esfuerzos por pasar tiempo con ella, a pesar de ser mucho mayor y tener que ajustarse a la manera en que una infanta gustaba pasar sus ratos de ocio. Ante aquel develamiento una gran melancolía la invadió. Ahora su hermano era un hombre, el líder de su casa, ocupado en los quehaceres de la política, las guerras, la caza y en el deber de proporcionar un heredero a la familia, y ante todo aquello pasar tiempo con su hermana menor debía estar en las últimas de sus prioridades.

Ajeno a Miku era el cambio que en ella misma estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo se tornaba de un delicado botoncito al de la figura de una esplendorosa flor. Había llegado a la edad en que dejaba de lado los juegos infantiles y su cuerpo, bañado en la luz de la estrella Diana, estaba listo para asumir su rol como futura madre. No obstante Miku aún permanecía atada al recuerdo de su infancia, viéndose incapaz de dejarla atrás con tanta facilidad.

Fue en aquel momento cuando su desconocido visitante nocturno empezó a ganar terreno con ella. Sus encuentros acontecían poco tiempo después de que su mucama la hubiera preparado para ir a la cama, él se infiltraba en su recamara burlando a la guardia en los pisos de abajo y luego se sumía en una historia que muchas veces no tenía sentido para ella; crónicas de batallas y de valerosidad. Sin embargo, recientemente aquél hombre había adquirido un extraño gusto por las tragedias, y cuando Miku le pedía algún otro relato menos oscuro, optaba por cuentos de pasión donde el noble caballero para conquistar el amor de una doncella realizaba grandes proezas y como recompensa su amada solía entregarle muestras de su amor; un beso o una mirada cargada de deseo.

— ¿No le parece escandalosa la conducta que los hombres y mujeres poseen en sus historias? Quiero decir, los actos que describe me parecen en contra de la decencia.

— Creo que mal entiendes mis palabras. Eres una bella criatura que ha vivido toda su vida encerrada en una jaula, y estás destinada a morir en ella. ¿Recuerdas esa historia sobre el cerdo y la princesa? Bueno, yo recuerdo lo que dijiste sobre el cerdo; que en su papel de amante te parecía un ser noble, amando a su doncella desde lejos. No queriendo ningún bien de ella, acepto a ella misma. Más no obstante el viejo rey que tan sólo se casa con la princesa para poder procrear decencia es más bestia que la misma bestezuela, y el padre intercambiando a su hija como se intercambia una vaca por unos cuantos cerdos. Algún día tu vida será una réplica de la vida de la princesa, casada con un hombre mucho mayor y con carácter de bestia. Y quizá yo sea como ese animal que corteja a una hermosa noble, entonces disfruta de estos momentos, querida, porque no duraran eternamente.

Aquel discurso la escandalizo de tal modo que estuvo a punto de propinarle una bofetada, no obstante algo en su interior se removió, un molesto sentimiento que a fuerza de arañazos salió a la superficie, dándole la razón a su acompañante y haciéndola detener su mano a unos escasos centímetros de la cara del varón; desde niña se le enseñó que sólo tenía dos destinos, el matrimonio o la vida religiosa. La amargura de saber cuan inútil Mikuo debía encontrarla en su vida se apoderó una más de ella, y sin importar todas las etiquetas de comportamiento enseñadas, sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas evidenciando el aborrecimiento que empezaba a germinar en sí misma la prospectiva de desposarse y alejarse para siempre del hogar paterno.

— Mi hermano… ahora soy tan poco imprescindible en su vida. Solía pensar en él como alguien diferente del resto, como el que siempre estaría para mí, pero creo que me equivoque.

— Como te he dicho, querida. Muchas veces la vida no es tan justa como quisiéramos. Por eso muchos se aferran a cualquier cosa para no enloquecer. Puedes aférrate a este afecto que tengo por ti, no te ato a él si no quieres. Más sin embargo, pídeme que te rescate de tu jaula y con gusto lo haré. El deber de un caballero es demostrar su valía ante su amada, y el de esta es inspirar a su amado a tan heroicas hazañas.

No pudo responderle, se encontró agobiada con la mar de emociones que la asaltaban; tristeza por ver sus ilusiones marchitas, enfado con Mikuo por decepcionarle de forma tan atroz y vergüenza por dejarse ver ante otra persona perdiendo la compostura. Trató de esconder su cara, pensando en lo horrible de su aspecto, más su ahora auto proclamado enamorado se lo impidió.

— Levanta la cara, una noble como tú nunca debe mostrarse débil ante nadie.

Para su sorpresa su hidalgo la envolvió en una abrazo, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de su larga melena, deshaciendo el peinado que su mucama le había echó para dormir y provocando que una cascada de matas aguamarina cayera por sobre sus hombros y espalda. Temerosa al principio, se quedó quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal contacto, pero después de un rato empezó a encontrar reconfortante el refugio que parecía darle la cercanía del varón. No percibía insinuaciones de su parte de otra índole, por lo que pronto se desinhibió y temerosamente llevo sus manos hasta la espalda masculina, asiéndose de su ropa delicadamente.

— Como un hombre nunca se siente verdaderamente vivo sino cuando tiene una espada en sus manos, de igual manera una mujer no se siente plena sino cuando conoce las pasiones que inspira el verdadero romance.

— Lo siento, pero nunca me podré convertir en cortesana suya.

— Nuevamente me malinterpretas, querida. Mi deseo de tener carnalmente se ve superado por mi deseo de enseñarte a amar primero. Quiero que pienses en mí como tu compañero del alma, que cultives ese amor no como un amor que te reprime, más bien el que te hace despertar tus sentidos. Siéntelo en el alma y en el corazón. Conóceme como quién no desea nada de ti, sino a ti. El amor purifica a la pasión, por lo que si me aceptas te puede asegurar que nuestras acciones nunca serán indignas.

Contrariamente a su propia virtud, se vio encandilada por el discurso de su enamorado. Para ella significaba que en su hora de mayor necesidad había aparecido un sostén que estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que les fuera posible estar juntos. El hombre le dio el consuelo que necesitaba cuando todo el mundo la había olvidado. Por segundo vez sintió nacer un vínculo con otra persona. Empezó a esperar con ansias sus encuentros, contándole ahora a él su repertorio de historias. Sentir la guía de alguien a través de un mundo nuevo que al principio podía ser atemorizante, por primera vez no temiendo a expresar sus dudas y escuchando extasiada como su hidalgo siempre parecía tener una respuesta para ellas. No obstante había una pregunta que nunca tuvo respuesta. La identidad de su pretendiente.

Y más tarde cuando un nuevo mensaje anunciando la recuperación e inminente llegada de Mikuo, trajo consigo las noticias de su compromiso con el conde Lucian, amo de importantes tierras al norte, injurió el nombre de su hermano. Pues aquello sólo sacó a la luz un miedo que iba cobrando más fuerza en ella: la soledad. El no tener a nadie en quién sostenerse. Alguien que fuera capaz de curar sus inseguridades, esa molesta sensación de ser un inútil trasto bonito para su familia. Asimismo en el día cuando por fin marchó, escoltada por una gran comitiva, hacia las tierras de su futuro marido y señor recordó todo lo que su enamorado le dijo, primordialmente la promesa de liberarla del destino de la princesa si ese era su deseo. Y aun sabiendo cuando imposible era aquello y la deshonra que eso podría acarrear sobre el nombre de su familia, deseó fervientemente que así fuera. Deseó que su bestia se pudiera transformar en el príncipe del cuento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

¡Por fin este proyecto ve la luz! ¡Más de un año en el horno (¿O fue más tiempo?) y por fin ve la luz!

Bien, hora de las explicaciones (Sí, señores esta cosa tiene ciencia mágica de por medio)

- Me base mucho en la serie de documentales que dio History Channel titulados "La edad media", por lo cual es obvio que esta historia está ambientada en la edad media, y hay muchas referencias a las explicaciones dadas ahí.

- En el cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia" es a su padre a quién Bella adora sobre todas las cosas, perooooo en mi historia le puse ese rol al querido de Mikuo porque el papel de las hermanas malas, muy malas lo tiene el papá de los Hatsune pues como dice arriba el hombrecito no dudaría en subastar a su hija al mejor postor. Es Mikuo en quién Miku deposita su amor puro y virginal y es Miku quien Mikuo adora por encima de toda su familia, y cuando Miku le pide una rosa a este representa el momento en que el padre de Bella corta una rosa del jardín de la Bestia, por lo que Mikuo de momento "está encerrado en la mansión de la bestia".

- La relación del enamorado anónimo de Miku y esta está basada en la percepción del romance que se tenía en la edad media, el cuál como escribí arriba está basado en "no quiero nada tuyo (traducido a no quiero los beneficios que acarrea el matrimonio), si no a ti (traducido a el trofeo a todos los peligros que pueda pasar serás tú)".

- En la edad media el cabello suelto de una mujer para los hombres era un símbolo erótico, por lo cual las mujeres debían llevar el cabello atado o escondido, especialmente las casadas.

- Los matrimonios siempre eran arreglados y generalmente servían para sellar una alianza, un símbolo de paz entre dos familia enemigas o por mera conveniencia. Las mujeres no tenían ni voz ni voto en decidir con quien se iban a desposar, por lo que si querían escapar de un matrimonio que no les gustaba podían optar por la vida religiosa (o había aquellas que por no poder encontrar marido sus familias las obligaban a ser religiosas).

- Las rosas como el gran cliché que son, representan el amor y el romanticismo.

- El personaje de Lucian es la versión masculina de Lily, aunque muchos lo llaman Lio, para mí Lucian queda mejor.

Por último y tal vez menos importante para ustedes decidí escuchar la voz de los lectores, así que pueden decirme en su review a que dos personajes les gustaría que pusiera en la historia. Ojo, deben ser un hombre y una mujer que NO van a tener un romance en el fic, así que no me pidan parejas, aunque el hombre va a convivir un rato con Miku (pero no va a ser su enamorado). O aguantarse a quienes ponga.

Bye, bye, nos vemos en el otro capítulo, que por primera vez en la vida ya está pensado.

_¡Hacia el castillo de la bestia y ha encontrarnos con las hermanas de Psique!_


End file.
